Through A Child's Eyes: The Life of Son Gohan
by Ashitomodachi-san-chan-sama
Summary: Forced to live through a childhood that most couldn't bear, a young Son Gohan tells the story of his life. (Sorry. I'm bad at summaries!)
1. Uncle

Konichiwa! This is my first true fanfiction, so please be gentle. It deals with my favorite little Demi-Saiya-jin, the ever-kawaii, SON GOHAN, and what he sees as a child. As of now, it's gonna be PG for the angst. Please R/R ! Excuse the title, please. I couldn't think of anything better.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… not Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.  
  
Through A Child's Eyes: The Life of Son Gohan  
  
Chapter 1- Uncle  
  
Bye-Bye Mommy! Daddy is taking me to see his friends! Daddy tells me so much about his friends! Kuririn is my daddy's best friend. Daddy says that he's small, but strong. I bet he's not as strong as Daddy, though! Bulma was the first girl that Daddy met when he was little. She's really smart. I wonder if Bulma is a scholar. I'm gonna be a great scholar when I grow up! Muten Roshi trained Daddy a long time ago. He's really old and plays with turtles!  
  
Daddy and I are flying on Kinto'un to the Kame House. That's where Daddy's friends are. I love flying on Kinto'un because I like to look at all the trees and animals from way up here. And I know that Daddy won't let me fall down. I think I see the Kame House! It's pink. Here we go! Kinto'un is landing on Muten Roshi's island.  
  
Daddy calls to everyone, and they run outside. They look happy to see him. Huh? They wanna know who I am. When Daddy tells them that I'm his son, everyone yells. They thought Daddy was babysitting me! These people are silly. I say "Hi" to everyone, and a lady asks me how old I am. I'm four! That lady must be Bulma. Now everyone is looking at my tail. What's wrong with my tail? Muten Roshi says nothing is wrong, so it's okay.  
  
Oh, that looks like Kuririn! He is short! And bald too! He thinks that I'm strong. I'm not. Mommy likes me to study. She says I'm gonna be the greatest scholar in the world when I'm older! Kuririn looks disappointed. So does Daddy. I don't want Daddy to be sad. Hey! It looks like Bulma likes my hat. It has a Dragonball on it. I like it too.  
  
What's going on? Everyone looks upset. Daddy looks worried! Why is Daddy worried? I hide behind him. Daddy will protect me! AHH! This scary man just came out of the sky! He's ugly and scary! He keeps calling my Daddy "Kakarrot". Daddy's name is Son Goku! He's the strongest person in he whole world!  
  
This man's being mean to Daddy! He tells him that he should have destroyed everyone! Daddy would NEVER do that! Never! NO! He just hit Kuririn! With a tail? Look, everyone! The scary man has a tail! That makes Daddy mad!  
  
Everyone is yelling. I go to hide behind Bulma now. Poor Daddy! He fell when he was little. Didn't he have a daddy to make sure he didn't fall? This man calls Daddy a "Saiya-jin". I think that is a naughty word, because everyone's mouths are hanging open. THE SCARY MAN IS DADDY'S BROTHER! THAT MEANS HE'S MY UNCLE! Daddy's an Alien! Wait; if Daddy's an alien, I'm an alien too. Daddy, I don't want to be an alien! I hate aliens! BWAAAHH!  
  
That man, my uncle, says something about a moon, and then he gets angry because Daddy doesn't have a tail. He used to! He got rid of it though! The man tells Daddy that his parents are dead. Daddy, the scary man, and two other "Saiya-jins" are the only "Saya-jins" left. He wants Daddy to kill people! Daddy wouldn't kill people!  
  
Why is he looking at me? I don't like it! He knows who I am. Daddy says that I'm not his son! What's going on? He sees my tail, and Daddy tells him to leave me alone. I think Daddy's gonna beat this bad man up! NOOOO! DADDY! He hurt Daddy! BWAHH! WHAT IS HE DOING?! Daddy, HELP ME! He's hurting me! I don't wanna go with this man! Get up Daddy! Save me! Daddy, he's gonna kill me! DADDY!  
  
BWAHHHH! The mean man is flying away! He's holding me by my coat! Give me back to Daddy! I don't like this! I want Mommy and Daddy! I don't like this man! I don't wanna die! Please, Kami-sama, don't let me die! Don't let Daddy die! BWAAAH!  
  
I don't like flying like THIS! What if the man drops me? I'll die! We're landing. The bad man jumps into a big hole. He tells me that I'm being a baby. I'm not! I just want my Daddy! The man throws me into a "Pod" and tells me to stay there. I can't get out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My eyes hurt. I'm hungry. I wanna go home. I WANT MY DADDY! Where's Daddy? Is he gonna come get me? Daddy….  
  
DADDY! He's here! He's going to save me! Daddy! Be careful, Daddy! Who's that green man with Daddy? He scares me, but I think he's gonna help my Daddy save me.  
  
Daddy and the green man are fighting with the bad man… I think his name was Raditz. No! I think Raditz is winning! BWAAAHH! Daddy! Don't die! The bad man is hurting Daddy! B..b..but Daddy is the best! Nobody can beat my daddy!  
  
Now Daddy and the green man look scared and angry. Get him, Daddy! Get Raditz! NO! Raditz got Daddy! Now he's shooting at him! BWAAH! BWAAH! D..Daddy! NOO! THE GREEN MAN LOST AN ARM! What if that happens to Daddy?! BWAAHH!  
  
Fighting is bad! Daddy's getting beat up! Don't die!! WAIT! It looks like Daddy and the green man have a plan! I hope it works!  
  
No! It didn't work! BWAAHH! Daddy! NO! DADDY FELL OUT OF THE SKY! DADDY! Don't die! Green man, get Raditz! Please! The green man missed! Raditz is gonna kill Daddy! WAAH! OH! Daddy grabbed Raditz's tail. It looks like it hurts! Go Daddy! You can do it! YES! NO! Daddy let go! Raditz knocked Daddy over! ARGGHHH! WAAHH! DADDY! He's squashing you! HIC DADDY!! HIC WAAHHH! NO! DADDY!  
  
AARRRGGG! WHAT'S GOING ON?! I broke Raditz's pod! I'm free! I'M GONNA GET HIM! He looks scared! YOU HURT MY DADDY!!! WAAH! Everything looks red and blurry! I hit Raditz with my head! There's Daddy! He wants me to run! No, I won't! Sob Daddy! WAAH! DADDY! NO! NO, DADDY! DON'T DIE!  
  
Raditz is mad at me! He kicked me! Oww! It…hurts….da…ddyyyyy…..  
  
Author's Note- Like it? Hate it? Please review. If you didn't know, Gohan passes out after he is hit by Raditz. Now, that is no way to treat your nephew! 


	2. From -Chan to Champion

Oi! Well, I'm bored, so I just feel like writing. Actually, I have a science project to do, but I'm the kind of person who has to do things at the last minute, so I'll just keep procrastinating. I hope you like this chapter. Please R/R  
  
DISCLAIMER: I think you know already. I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 2- From –Chan to Champion  
  
Cough Cough Huh? Wha- Where am I? Why am I all wet? Where's Daddy? Oh! It's the green man. He's alive! Daddy must be alive too! But… why am I with the green man? He looks mad… maybe he wasn't trying to help Daddy at all! DADDY!?!  
  
Who is the green man? Where's Daddy? Daaaaddy?! Where are yoooouuu?! Daddy! Help me! DAAAADY! I'm scared!  
  
I don't think the green man likes this. He yells at me and picks me up by my tail. IT HURTS!! WAAH! WAAH! Daddy! Daddy! The green man says that he'll kill me if I'm not quiet, so I try to stop crying. It's hard. I'm scared and I want my Daddy. sniff sniff WHAT?!? DADDY'S DEAD! No…. He saved me, but he died! Daddy died! WAAHHHH! D-DAD-D-D-DY…  
  
The green man again says he'll kill me, so I stop crying. The green man says that they're going to bring my Daddy back to life! Yay! B…but… there are stronger people coming…. They want to kill my daddy too! The green man says that they need me to fight to protect the Earth. He's l..lying! I c-can't fight! I-I'm gonna b-be a scholar! Mommy says I can't fight! I'm not allowed! The green man says that I have hidden power… but I'm only f-four! Muh…Muh….Muh…me? No… I don't have power! He doesn't believe me! He says he'll prove it to me, but ho- OWWW! What's he doing?! He's a bad man! He's holding me by my head! Stop! STOP! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Piccolo, the green man threw me really hard! I'm headed straight to the side of a mountain! I'm gonna die! Everything is red and blurry again! I hear my Daddy! Daddy! I don't want to DIE! Everything is warm… there is a big noise and a lot of smoke. Huh? Where did the mountain go? Did I do THAT ?!  
  
Piccolo says that I'm strong! Maybe stronger than him! He says that my power comes out when I'm really mad or afraid. He wants to train me to use my power! B-but I don't w-want to fight! I want to b-be a s-scholar! Piccolo doesn't care! He says that I have to train or the Saiya-jins will kill everyone! No! T-they c-c-can't…can they?  
  
Piccolo says that I have to survive alone in the wild for six months! SIX MONTHS?! I don't want to! I-I'll die of loneliness! Again, Piccolo doesn't care! He says I have to be tough and learn how to use my power. sniff I can't! Where do I get food? A bed? A bath? WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SCARED! DON'T LEAVE! WAAHH! I want my daddy….  
  
What am I supposed to do? I miss my daddy… I'm scaaaared… WAH! sob sob….AHHH! WH…WHAT IS THAT?! A DINOSAUR?!?! HE'S GONNA EAT ME! I'M GONNA DIE!! I have to run! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! OW! I fell… I'm done for! WAHH! UNN…. My power! ARGH! HUH?! Now I'm on top of a mountain! I'm still alive…. THANKYOU KAMI-SAMA!! B-but wait…. NOW I CAN'T GET DOWN! WAAHH! DADDY!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I've been up here all day…I'm scaaaared…. I'm staarrviing…and I'm lonely.  
  
Where's Daddy? Where's Mommy? Kuririn? Anyone?  
  
Oh! Kami-sama! Apples!!! Look! Apples! I'm not gonna starve! B-but where did the apples come from?? Oh well, may as well eat! EEWW! It tastes baaad…. I want Mommy's cooking! Even Daddy can cook better then this!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I can't sleep… ACHOO! I gotta pee… What should I do? I can't get down. If I jump, I'll squish on the ground. But there aren't any more apples up here! It's not fair! Piccolo-san is mean!  
  
At least it's bright. Bright for nighttime, at least. Oooh….. What's that? It's pretty! The MOON! WOW! I wish Daddy could see the moon… with….me….  
  
What's happening? I feel funny… My hands! I'm getting big! No! WAIT! GRAUGH! It's like fire! I'm burning…. ROARRR!! I'm so tall!! I'm a monkey!! GROAR!!! I COULD STOMP THE SAIYA-JINS!!! ROOAAARRR!! I'm down! FREE!  
  
Wha--? I'm getting small…. Huh? Where'd the….moon… go…?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Huh? Oww… my head hurts…. What happened? Why am I wearing new clothes? A sword? Where'd that come from? Maybe Daddy sent them. He wants me to train? Okay Daddy! I'll train if you want me to! I'll train hard! Just wait until you get back Daddy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I've been alone for six whole months. Piccolo-san should be here soon. I wonder if he'll train me. He seemed strong. Huh? Piccolo-san's coming! I can see him! Piccolo-san! Piccolo-san!  
  
He looks happy. Maybe he didn't think I could survive! I did!  
  
Piccolo-san IS strong. He's fast too! I can barely see him sometimes! He says that I'll become stronger than him. I don't think so… My Daddy IS stronger than him, though!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oww…Oww… I'm sore… my eye hurts… Piccolo-san beat me up bad…. But ya know what? He's not really a bad guy. Owww…. Owww…  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Piccolo-san says that I got strong. I can control my energy now. Piccolo-san won't say it, but I think he's proud of me.  
  
Huh? It got all black….but it's daytime! NANI?!?! PICCOLO-SAN SAID THAT MY DADDY'S COMING BACK! YAY! DADDY! Uh-oh… That means that the mean Saiya-jins are coming too. gulp I hope we can beat them…  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Yeah, sappy. I know. I have a headache, so I wanted to finish with this chapter. Expect another one sometime within the next few days. Please R/R! (Well, I guess you already read, so just review please!) 


	3. Mean Guys

Konichiwa! I'm tired, but I'm so happy that I got a few nice reviews, that I'm going to try to finish this chapter today! I don't know about you, but I think Gohan-chan is just so kawaii! Uh, well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3-Mean Guys  
  
Piccolo-san and I feel the Saiya-jins' power! They're HUGE! Those are the biggest Chi-Powers I've ever felt! Piccolo-san isn't even close to that! I hope my Daddy got really strong when he trained with Kaio-sama.  
  
I wonder if these Saiya-jin guys are as strong as everyone says. I wonder if they're as mean as my Uncle Raditz was. I wonder if they're as ugly as him too! Tee-hee-hee!  
  
Piccolo-san says I shouldn't laugh, because those Saiya-jins are coming right at us! I'm scared… really scared. I won't let Piccolo-san see it! I'll be brave, just like Daddy and Piccolo-san! Piccolo-san also says that I shouldn't be afraid. He says we got a lot stronger this year. I sure hope so!  
  
Huh? There are more Chi-powers! They're all around! Someone is landing! A Saiya-jin?!? Oh, no! It's not! It's that guy from the Turtle House…. Kuririn! That's his name! He says I look strong! Kuririn says I look strong! He thinks I look like Daddy when he was little. WOW! I look like my Daddy! HOORAY!  
  
Kuririn is strong, too! I don't think he's as strong as Piccolo-san, but Daddy used to tell me that, even though Kuririn is small, he's strong! Daddy's always right! Kuririn is gonna fight with us! YAY! We might have a chance against those mean Saiya-jin guys!  
  
Kuririn asks me what it was like training under Piccolo-san. He feels bad for me. But ya' know what? It was hard, but Piccolo-san is nicer then people think. He's not as nice as Daddy, but I don't think he's mean like my uncle.  
  
OH! Piccolo-san says that they're here! The Saiya-jins are here! They're right above us! Their Chi-power… HUGE! It's scary! Where's Daddy? I'm gonna be brave! I trained with Piccolo-san! He knows I got strong! I'm trying really hard not to cry! Those Saiya-jins are stronger then me, and I know it! I think they're stronger than Piccolo-san, too! But if I cry, Piccolo-san will think I'm a baby! He doesn't want me to cry! I have to fight the evil Saiya-jins!  
  
EEWW! One of these Saiya-jins is even uglier than Uncle Raditz was! He's really tall and HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY HAIR! He has hair on his face though! This other guy is really short! His hair sticks upon top of his head! They smell funny.  
  
These Saiya-jins know that Piccolo-san killed Raditz! I think those plastic things on their faces tell them stuff! I wonder if they know that Daddy trained with Kaio-sama...  
  
The tall guy just called Piccolo-san a "Namekian". The other guy (the short one) says that Piccolo-san's an ALIEN and that he made the DRAGONBALLS!! I don't think Piccolo-san made the Dragonballs! He would have told me… right?  
  
Those guys are after the Dragonballs! They said that if we don't give the Dragonballs to them, they're gonna beat us up! But we don't have the Dragonballs!  
  
The tall guy is making fun of our chi-power! He says we're weak! WE ARE NOT! Huh? The short one told the tall one, Nappa, to take off his "scouter". The thing on his face? He says we change our Chi-power in battle. How'd he know that? Daddy, where are you?  
  
HNNN?! Those Saiya-jins just called Raditz a WEAKLING! B-b-but he was s- strong! That g-guy almost k-k-killed my Daddy! These two guys must be stronger than Raditz! We're gonna die…  
  
Huh?! What's he doing? The big guy just put some seeds into the ground? Why is he planting flowers? WAIT! THEY'RE NOT FLOWERS! THEY'RE MONSTERS! Six more monsters!!! We're all gonna die… we're all gonna die….  
  
Ah! Look! Tenshinhan and Chaozu! They're here! And Yamcha! They're my Daddy's friends! They're gonna help us fight the aliens! Maybe the can fight the Saiya-jins too!  
  
Tenshinhan is gonna fight the first alien! BE CAREFUL! WOW! Tenshinhan is beatin' that guy up! EEEWW! IT EXPLODED! YUCK! Well, at least Tenshinhan won! YAY TENSHINHAN!  
  
The next alien is stronger! Yamcha's gonna fight this one. Yamcha has to be careful! He's already been wished back to life! If he… if he… d- dies…he can't come back…  
  
Huh!? Where'd they go?! Yamcha and the alien are GONE! Piccolo-san can see them, so can everyone else! I can't. I have to feel for their chi. I guess I'm just not strong enough yet… LOOK! There they are! Yamcha shot it! He killed it! It's in a big hole in the gr- AGH! NO! YAMCHA! THE ALIEN WASN'T DEAD! It…blew up! On..Yam..cha… No… Yamcha? He's d-dead…dead.  
  
K-Kuririn looks mad... He's really angry! What's he doing? WHOA! HIS CHI-POWER IS REALLY BIG! HE'S SHOOTING AT THE ALIENS! HE DID IT! Wow, Kuririn! That was great! He missed one? Whe- AHG! IT'S GONNA EAT ME! Wuh? Piccolo-san! HE BLEW IT UP! THANK YOU, PICCOLO-SAN!!  
  
Ya know what? I think we won! I THINK WE BEAT THEM! WE DID- HUH?!? NO!! THE SAIYA-JINS ARE STILL ALIVE! AFTER THAT ?!? DADDY?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, Goku! Where are you? Uh, yeah… Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Life, Death, and Resurrection

Konichiwa! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! It's so great seeing nice comments. Well, I've decided to break the Saiya-jin saga into a few chapters still. This chapter will deal with Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu's battle with Nappa, and the next one or two will focus on Goku's battle with Nappa and Vegeta and what our Kawaii Gohan-chan is doing during the fight. I hope you like this chapter. By the way, I have a request for all of you. See the author's note at the end of this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Dragonball series. I don't own Gohan- chan either. (  
  
Chapter 4- Life, Death, and Resurrection  
  
I'm really scared now… Can those Saiya-jins even die? I don't think THEY think so. That big one, he says he's gonna kill all of us! He can't, because… well… Piccolo-san will protect me! Then Daddy'll come, and he'll beat those guys up, because DADDY'S STRONG!  
  
Uhhh? What's that? The ground is shaking! OH! I read about this! It's called an earthquake! When two tectonic plates collide….AGH! That's CHI- POWER! From the big guy! NAPPA! The power's coming from him! I…can….barely…stand up! Piccolo-san! Help!  
  
Tenshinhan is fighting with that Nappa guy! He's losing real bad! ACK! TENSHINHAN! NAPPA RIPPED HIS ARM OFF! I think I'm gonna be sick…ack!  
  
Tenshinhan fell! He was strong! H-how could he fall?  
  
Ah-Ah-Ah-AH! He's going after Kuririn! KURIRIN! BE CAREFUL! WATCH OUT! OOF! Piccolo-san pushed me over! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?! Ack…I smell smoke! KURIRIN?! Where are you?! Oh, he's there! Yay Kuririn! But… where's that clown guy? Chaozu?  
  
LOOK! Chaozu grabbed Nappa! He got 'im! What's he doing? Tenshinhan is yelling something at him. WHOA! Chaozu just exploded! He exploded on Nappa! Are they…dead? Piccolo-san thinks so. I don't feel Chaozu's Chi-Power… he's gone. Not another one… everyone's dying…NO! NAPPA! HE'S STILL ALIVE!  
  
N-N-N-No! It's impossible! He's not dead! Nappa's still alive… Where are you Daddy?! Please come soon! If you don't, everyone'll die!  
  
Piccolo-san has a plan. When Nappa attacks, we have to go beat him up. That Vegeta guy says that it'll never work. Wait until Daddy comes! He'll show you, you BIG MEANIE!  
  
OH! Piccolo-san and Kuririn disappeared! They're attacking Nappa! I'm all alone! Alone! I'm gonna die! What if Vegeta kills me? What if Nappa kills the others?! OH! Nappa is falling! Piccolo-san is yelling at me! He says I have to fire!  
  
Uh….Uhhhhh….B-but I can't P-Piccolo-san! I'm scaaaared! I-I don't wanna—  
  
Piccolo-san and Kuririn are attacking him, BUT THEY MISSED! No… they missed him! He's alive… and ANGRY! He's gonna kill us all…  
  
WHAT'S THAT!?! It feels like… TENSHINHAN?! He's not dead yet! He's yelling… SHOOTING AT NAPPA! THAT CHI-POWER! IT'S HUGE! HUGE! YAHOO! TENSHINHAN! HE DID IT! HE HIT NAPPA WITH A CHI-BLAST! WHA?!?!? NAPPA'S STILL ALIVE!?! HE CAN'T DIE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
They're all dead! Yamcha, Chaozu, now Tenshinhan… all dead. It's not fair! DADDY?! WHERE ARE YOU?! Everyone's dying Daddy! I'm scared!  
  
I don't think we can win… Nappa's too powerful. Piccolo-san says that we're doomed. He knows that we can't fight these guys. sob I don't wanna die! sob Daddy! HURRY!  
  
Nappa's flying right at us! I don't even wanna look… Daddy…!!! We're gonna die, Daddy!  
  
?!? Wha-? We're not dead yet?! Vegeta told Nappa to wait. He wants to ask us something. He wants to know if "Kakarrot" is really "Goku". My Daddy's name is Son Goku! Not Kakarrot! Stop calling him that!  
  
Nappa says that Daddy's not coming b'cause he's afraid. BUT HE'LL COME! DADDY'LL COME BACK!! AND HE'LL BEAT THOSE GUYS UP!  
  
Wha- three hours? Vegeta's giving us three hours to wait for Daddy! Maybe he's not as mean as Nappa…  
  
Piccolo-san, Kuririn, and me went to a field. Piccolo-san is yelling at me for not attacking Nappa. I-I'm sorry… I-I just got sc-scared…  
  
Where's Daddy? He said he'd come back. Daddy wouldn't lie! He's not a coward! He'll come, and he'll win!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's been three hours, and Daddy isn't here yet. I hope he didn't get hurt…  
  
Vegeta looks cranky. He said that Daddy is a coward. M-My Daddy's not a coward, you meanie!  
  
Piccolo-san has one last plan. Kuririn is gonna get Nappa's attention, and Piccolo-san is gonna grab his tail. Then… I have to…attack Nappa. Don't worry! I-I'll do it this time! I'll be brave like my Daddy!  
  
Here it goes… Kuririn is flying towards Nappa. Whoa! He shot him, but missed! There goes Piccolo-san! He got his tail! My turn! WAAH! I'LL GET YOU! I'm almost there! HUH!? PICCOLO-SAN!! NAPPA BROKE FREE! HE HURT PICCOLO-SAN REALLY BAD! No…  
  
Huh?! Nappa's looking at me… The last time someone looked at me like that, I got stolen from Daddy! OOF! He kicked me! It hurt! AGH! Not…again… OW! Huhh… Hn…hn…It… hurts to get…up… Something tastes like… like blood. It's over… I'm gonna…die… bye…bye… Daddy….  
  
Wha…I'm not… dead? Kuririn! He's beating Nappa up! Yeah! It looks like Nappa's hurt… and angry… Ohh! Kuririn's using a Chi-disk attack! If it hits, Nappa is done for! Oh please oh please oh please… Aw no! It didn't hit… Darn…  
  
Nappa's shooting lots of Chi attacks at Kuririn! OH LOOK! PICCOLO- SAN! HE SHOT NAPPA'S BACK! YES! HA HA! Piccolo-san is alive!  
  
Oh! I feel a really big Chi-power coming closer! It's huge! Is it….DADDY! IT'S DADDY! I can feel it! Daddy… Daddy's coming! Hurry Daddy! Hurry!  
  
The Saiya-jins look scared! Daddy must be really strong! I knew it! I knew Daddy would come!  
  
Nappa's gonna kill us though! Vegeta thinks that Daddy'll cry if he sees Kuririn and me dead! I won't let him!  
  
Piccolo-san should run! If he dies, Kami-sama will die, and the Dragonballs will be gone!  
  
"RUN PICCOLO-SAN! I'LL FIGHT! DADDY'LL BE HERE SOON! RUN!"  
  
Nobody believes me! They don't believe in me! But… I CAN! I WILL FIGHT! HYAA!  
  
Whoa! I just kicked Nappa in the face! HE WENT FLYING INTO A MOUNTAIN! Did I do that? Oh boy… Nappa's angry at me! I'm gonna die! He's shooting a HUGE chi-blast at me! NO! I'm gonna die! GONNA DIE!  
  
Ah..Ah! AH! NO! P-PICCOLO-SAN! HE JUMPED IN FRONT OF ME! WHY?! Why…?  
  
No! I w-won't r-run! Piccolo-san…. Don't die! Please! Huh? Piccolo- san… he said… he said… I'm really not so bad… He doesn't want me to… to die… P-P-PICCOLO-SAN! NOOOO!  
  
GRRR! IT'S WARM! EVERYTHING'S RED AGAIN! POWER! I FEEL POWER! AHHHH! NAPPA!!!!!  
  
WHAT'S HAPPENING!? I SHOT A BALL OF CHI RIGHT AT NAPPA! But…he's fine… and…I'm…. tired now…I'm sorry…Piccolo-san…I tried…but…I just… couldn't…  
  
It's…all over….Nappa's gonna crush my head… bye…bye…  
  
What? K-Kin-Kinto'un?! That means…..  
  
DADDY!!!!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yay Goku! (Finally) How'd you like it? Okay? PLEASE REVIEW! Here is the request I mentioned ealier… Please include in the review what saga you want me to go up to. I know I'm gonna finish the Perfect Cell Saga, as Gohan-chan is SO cool then. Thanks. By the way, updates won't be as often, as I'm going back to school tomorrow. I'll try to update every weekend. Sayonara! 


End file.
